1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed to compositions to visually attenuate or camouflage a landscape to approximate color characteristics of a surrounding natural terrain, and in particular to sprayable mulch products and soil treatment composition having the visual attenuation features described herein.
2. Background Art
General land constructions include mining, energy and natural resource extraction, and large scale land developing often result in soil bare areas that depreciate the overall aesthetics of the surrounding terrain. For instance, earth change plans (ECP) are developed for areas of soil erosion and sedimentation which may leave bare patches. Bare patches while re-growing may take months and or years to reach the appropriate density to match the surrounding landscape. Current treatments to camouflage areas of the landscape which are incongruous with the surrounding natural terrain include spray paints. However, under high wind conditions the mulches onto which the paints are applied may be scattered. Although the spray paints provide good coverage and camouflage, rainwater has been known to dilute the color of some grass spray paints and prevent uniform attachment. The spray paints are only practical for small patches of brown or faded grass and not useful for completely bare patches of soil or large industrial development project areas.